


Selective Memory

by DarkHeartInTheSky



Series: 100 Word Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Flashback, References to Torture, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: Dean Winchester was saved.Part of my 100 word challenge





	Selective Memory

“Do you remember anything?” Cas asks.

The question surprises Dean. He thinks. He remembers years of darkness and pain, blood and smoke, his own and others’. He remembers being under the knife and then the one holding it, relishing in the screams for mercy as he cut in and dug out pieces of flesh.

Then he remembers a bright light. Demons screaming. Alistair terrified. The light came towards him.

“Be not afraid,” and for the first time nothing hurt. He felt peace. Comfort. He reached out and touched the light.

“No,” Dean says. He can’t look Cas in the eye.


End file.
